


Breakfast With The Blights

by TravisMarshallSigno



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 6am fanfic, Breakfast, Gen, Jokes, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisMarshallSigno/pseuds/TravisMarshallSigno
Summary: The Blight siblings have a Nutella Discourse
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Blight Family - Relationship, Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Breakfast With The Blights

It was 6 am at the Blight Manor Young Edric Blight couldn’t sleep so he decided to ravage the fridge for food, there he found an unopened Nutella waiting for it to be devoured. He sat down at the dining table munch on the spoon and continue his breakfast. A couple of minutes later Amity woke up looking at the room before noticing her brother.

Edric : Good Morning

Amity : Why are you up this early?

Edric : I got hungry

Amity proceeds to wash her face and boiled hot water.

Amity : Why don’t you eat it with bread?

Edric : I don’t like bread

Amity : You’re making the Nutella Fandom scared

Edric : I’m pretty sure the Nutella Fandom doesn’t exist

Amity : I wrote to the CEO of Nutella telling them how disgusting you are

Edric continues to eat Nutella with a spoon.

Amity : Eating Nutella without bread makes you gay

Edric : I don’t know if you haven’t notice but I’m wearing croptop with a gay nasa sign

Amity : My point exactly that’s what you get when you don’t eat Nutella with a bread

Edric : I am God you can’t stop me

A few minutes later Emira woke up.

Emira : You two are too noisy at this time of day

Edric : Morning

Amity : I was boiling water

Emira proceeds to finish up the boiling water and make coffee.

Amity : Emira I need your opinon

Emira : What is it?

Amity : Wouldn’t you say that Nutella is eaten properly with Bread?

Emira: I eat it with coffee

Amity is repulsed.

Amity : You don’t eat Nutella with Coffee together

Edric : I eat it with Bacon

Amity : There is a right way to eat nutella and it’s with bread!

Edric : Bacon is the new bread

Emira pours coffee for Edric and makes Milk for Amity.

Emira : In some new cooking trends bacon and chocolate sounds like a delight

Amity : Bacon is salty, Chocolate is sweet

Emira : It has an interesting taste

Amity : You two having weird tastes is a food crime.

Emira : I can make a coffee mixed nutella brew for you

Amity : That’s disgusting no thank you

Edric : I would like one thank you.

Emira gives Edric the coffe and nutella brew.

Edric : It’s not bad

Amity : Am I the only one making food justice in this household?

Edric : What even counts as food justice?

Amity : You.. eating bread with nutella

Edric : Bread makes you fat

Amity : You’ve always been fat

Edric : A thick fat ass that is

Amity facepalms she takes out her scroll phone took a picture of her brother and send it to Hexbook.

Amity : I’m bread shaming you.

Edric : What!?

Amity : I said what I said.

Emira : Amity you don’t bread shame your brother

Amity : I will and I can he’s cancelled right now

Edric: If your gonna bread shame me at least post it with my juicy ass

Amity : No and your ass is flat

Edric : My ass is hella thick

Emira : I think his ass is in a medium

Edric : Wow I work out to get my ass thick and juicy and this is the thanks I get from my siblings?

Amity : I would care about your ass if you start eating bread

Edric : No

Amity : Stay cancelled then

Edric : Emira are you just gonna stand there?

Emira sips her coffee and looks away.

Edric: Wow this is a hate crime I’m being bullied by my siblings for not liking bread

Amity : Pretty much are you finally going to the light side and eat nutella like a normal person?

Edric : I’ll only eat Nutella with bread when I’m dead

Emira : Or you can mix it with coffee by the way here’s your milk Mittens.

Emira handed her a glass of milk. Edric stare at the two before putting a spoon of nutella to Amity’s Milk.

Amity : What the heck Edric!?

Edric : I wanted you to try hot chocolate milk

Amity : It’s probably gonna taste horrible cause you use your spoon on this gross!

Edric : We’re siblings it doesn’t matter what items we use!

Amity : Your saliva in the milk. I just lost my apetite.

Edric : This is revenge for the Nutella Bread

Emira looks at her idiot siblings and proceeds to make French bread and scrambled eggs.

Amity : Have fun staying cancelled on Hexbook you nerd

Edric : Just accept the fact that people eat Nutella in different ways!

Amity : Your gonna get fat eating It alone with a spoon

Edric : How is Bread gonna make any difference?

Amity : It’s the proper way!

Edric : I’ll eat Nutella with an egg if I can nobody can stop me

Amity : You just commited Food Murder

Edric : Who are you the food police?

Amity : Yes and I got a license to prove it

Amity shows a meme saying “ I do what I want”

Edric : That isn’t valid

Amity : You’re not valid!

Edric gasps

Edric : EMIRA AMITY JUST INVALIDATED ME!

Emira comes back with food.

Emira : You both are stupid and invalid.

Edric is a petty drama king and goes on witch twitter.

Edric : My sense of pride has returned I have been validated by my followers

Amity : Are they aware of the food autrocities you have commited?

Edric : Somewhere in the Nutella fandom there is someone eating it differently than the rest of us

Amity : And that would be nerds like you

Edric : I am not a nerd! Emira!

Emira : You both are nerds. How did I get myself into this?

Edric : Don’t you agree that your handsome brother can eat nutella in a unique way?

Emira : I do agree with you eating bacon and Nutella

Edric : Thank you

Emira : Then again I saw you mix avocado and milk

Edric : That was a special delicacy !

Amity : See she has a point here, go eat the bread like a normal person

Edric grabs a toast and puts egg at the top.

Amity : So your going to eat egg and toast but nutella and bread?

Edric : Egg is life

Emira : Sounds kinda gay

Edric : Your both gay

Amity and Emira looked at each other and shrugged.

Amity : Fair

Emira : Edric why are you adding sugar on the egg?

Edric : I like the egg sweet

Emira : There is a thin line between food crime and what the heck is my brother doing this morning

Amity : See I’ve been debating this since 6 am first you commit crimes against humanity and god now I have to suffer seeing this food social injustice

Edric : Oh so the food police is now gonna manage what I eat?

Emira : You do know sweet egg is a bad idea? Why don’t you put salt?

Edric: why don’t YOU put salt?

Emira : I already did, I put pepper and salt on the egg

Edric : You know what!?

Edric puts the nutella at the top of the egg.

Amity : INVALID! HATE CRIME! STOP!

Emira : Edric stop your gonna make yourself puke

Amity : How am I related to you two?

Emira : Don’t say we didn’t warn you

Edric : Watch me!

Edric took a bite and immidetaly regret it

Emira : I told you.

Edric : This isn’t even bad at all

Amity : So are you going to finish this autrocity of yours?

Edric sat at the table looking at the food.

Amity : You just wasted a good egg are you proud of yourself?

Edric : Maybe don’t criticize on my life choices

Emira : If by not letting you both die then no

Edric’s stomach ruble and took the bread.

Amity : I knew you were going to make good decisions, you are now officialy uncancelled

Edric : I hate both of you

Emira : Love you too bro

And so the three siblings finish their breakfast.

**Author’s note :**

Real life scenario with my siblings.

Edric = Me

Emira = My big sister

Amity = My little brother


End file.
